Dernière hallucination
by Melie
Summary: Nous disions donc : YAOI, Deathfic, POV, One-shot... bon ben... bonne lecture...


**Titre :** Dernière Hallucination

**Auteuse :** Mélie

**Genre :** Yaoi, Deathfic, POV

**Couple :** Ben... BanGinji.

**Disclaimer :** Eh nan, sont pas à moua... mais j'aimerais bien

**Dernière hallucination**

J'ai tout essayé. L'alcool. La drogue. Les miroirs. Je ne demandais pas grand chose.

Juste une dernière hallucination. Pour moi.

Pour sourire à nouveau, pendant quelques secondes. pendant une minute.

Mais je n'y ai pas eu droit. On m'a refusé ce sourire. On m'a refusé son sourire.

Pourtant, j'ai plutôt l'impression d'avoir été quelqu'un de bien. J'ai l'impression de n'avoir utilisé mon pouvoir que pour de justes causes. Pour une fois que j'en réclame une part, une larme, une miette... elle m'est refusée.  
Pourquoi? N'ai-je pas été bon? N'ai-je pas fait tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour venir en aide aux autres? Aujourd'hui c'est moi qui ai besoin d'aide.

Je suis une loque. Une tache. Une ombre. J'ai des mèches blanches parmi mes cheveux noirs, alors que je suis encore jeune.  
J'ai jeté mes lunettes de soleil. Elles ne me servent pas. Je ne les aime plus. Elle me rappellent trop...

Combien de temps, combien de temps depuis que... des années? Des mois? Des semaines?

Des siècles, sans doute. Je crois bien que cela dure depuis des siècles.  
Je dois avoir une sacrée mémoire, car je n'ai néanmoins rien oublié. Oh non. Rien.

Bien entendu, j'ai tué le Docteur Jackall de mes propres mains. Et j'ai fait en sorte qu'il souffre. J'ai trouvé quels étaient ses démons, et je l'ai torturé à force d'images. Sa rapidité n'a rien pû contre cela. Puis, lorsqu'il a été à bout, plusieurs jours plus tard, je l'ai étranglé. Quel superbe moyen d'assassinner l'assassin! Il a souffert. J'ai pris mon temps pour l'étrangelr. Et il était déjà brisé. Il n'a rien pû faire.

Je ne l'ai jamais regretté.

Jamais sa souffrance n'égalera la mienne.

Jamais.

Si seulement... si seulement pendant une minute, je pouvais croire qu'il ne s'était rien passé.

Une minute... une minute, une minute seulement...

Mais même à genoux, même en collant mon front contre le miroir, même ainsi...

Je ne demande rien d'extraordinaire, juste... juste... une... dernière... hallucination...

Je veux le revoir. Je veux revoir celui que j'ai aimé. Je veux le revoir. Une dernière fois.

Je vous en supplie! N'ai-je pas assez souffert pour vous? Regardez moi! Me voyez-vous? Je ne suis plus rien!

Je veux redevenir un Get Backers... je veux redevenir le grand Midô Ban...

JE VEUX QUE NOUS REDEVENIONS DES GET BACJKERS!

Pendant une minute... rien qu'une minute... je vous en supplie...

Redevenir... comme... avant...

Tout... comme... avant...

Ginji...

GINJI!

Vous n'avez pas encore compris? Regardez moi, regardez ce que je suis devenu! Vous ne croyez pas que cela doit finir?

JE VEUX REDEVENIR UN GET BACKERS ET RETROUVER GINJI!

Vous avez compris?

Une minute... ma dernière hallucination...

Ginji...

Je t'ai... tu es... avant que je t'aie dit... avant que je t'aie avoué...

Ginji...

... à quel point je t'aimais...

Laissez moi... ma dernière hallucination... rendez moi Ginji, rendez moi mon sourire, son sourire, pendant une minute!

Ginji... Ginji... Ginji!

Pourquoi... est-ce... non...? Pourquoi... est-ce que c'est... toujours non? Pourquoi...? Pourquoi? POURQUOI? POURQUOI POURQUOI POURQUOI POURQUOI?

Ma dernière hallucination... JE VEUX MA DERNIERE HALLUCINATION!

Get Backers... ce qu'on vous a volé... on le récupère... Get Backers... je suis un Get Backers... nous sommes des Get Backers... nous sommes les Get Backers... s'il y a un "s"... c'est parce que nous ne sommes pas tout seuls... nous sommes les Get Backers... toi et moi... Ginji...

Non...

... je ne suis plus...

... un Get Backers...

... je suis...

... fou.

FOU!

Laissez moi, laissez moi, laissez moi laissez moi laissez moi LAISSEZ MOI LAISSEZ MOI LAISSEZ MOI!

Ma dernière hallucination!

Je... la veux...

Le revoir... Ginji...

Tu es mort dans mes bras... dans un sourire... qui m'était destiné... ton sourire... mon sourire... et je ne t'ai jamais dit... combien je t'aimais...

A QUEL POINT JE T'AIMAIS!

Je... veux... te... revoir... une... dernière... toute... dernière... fois?

Est-ce que... est-ce qu'ainsi... cela marchera?

C'est la dernière chose, la dernière chose à faire. Ma dernière solution.

Et...

Je suis étonné. Je n'ai même pas mal. Est-ce mon sang? Oui, ce doit être le mien, je crois bien qu'il n'y a personne d'autre dans cette pièce. Je ne vois personne dans le miroir. A part...

... ma dernière hallucination.

Merci.

Tu es beau, Ginji. Comme la dernière fois. Tu n'as plus de sang sur toi. Tant mieux. Je te préfère ainsi.

Comment vas-tu?

Moi? Je crois que je suis mort, Ginji.

Toi aussi? Ah oui, c'est vrai.

Ginji...

... je...

... t'aime.

**Sniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiif!! (bruit de trompette : Mélie se mouche)**

**C'est moi qui ai écrit une fic triste comme ça? Bon ben apparemment oui... heureusement, j'en ai fait une autre plus joyeuse sur le même couple...**

**Euh... reviews? S'il-vous-plaît?**


End file.
